


A fall from grace

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Vault of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: A little poem type thing I'm proud of about VoG and Kabr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this a while ago and don't know if it's even considered a poem but it's fine

The forbidden fruit taken, ripped from the ever watchful gaze of the judge's eye 

The mirage of a star flickering silently from above, challenging, deciding 

Alone and forgotten the titan's memories had been erased 

There was nothing more for the legionless' fate 

So he drank

felt the white organisms weave their way across his body's channels 

Through his arties, through his veins 

Across his sinnews and into his brain 

A stray movement, no longer his 

Accompanied by whispers of his sins

Until he found himself standing in front of his doom 

With a defiant look and a hardy grin too

He ushered his light into a shield for you 

So take it and use it wisely 

For if you stray from your path the vault will consume you


End file.
